Service providers and device manufacturers (e.g., wireless, cellular, etc.) are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling network services. One area of interest has been providing search results to users. For example, search results are often ranked based on an internal system ranking algorithm. Subsequently, search results associated with high rank values are typically placed toward the top of a search results list presented to a user while search results with low rank values are placed toward the bottom of the list. In general, however, there are intrinsic uncertainties associated with these conventional methods of search results ranking or ordering. Particularly, these search results may not truly reflect the interests of a particular user at a particular time, for instance, because there are human aspects of “ad-hoc” context that cannot be sensed by technological means. Moreover, although some services allow for user feedback, the user is usually unaware of the particular variables that go into calculating the ranking associated with the search results. Consequently, the search results may not be personalized for the specific user in real time.